one_minute_meelee_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Megaman.EXE vs Sonic.EXE (The Smashor)
Important thing that you should probably read before you comment please WAIT! I see you writing your biased hate comment in the comment section telling me to hang myself! Don't do it! Don't! Please. Well, I don't see you writing the hate comment, more so I can guess what is going to happen. By all means, Sonic.EXE has a, mediocre at best fanbase (And that's being generous). And it's concept is overused. And 90% of it's fanbase doesn't know what it actually is. And I have a history of being in the above pool. But please, just this once, ignore that. EXE does, in fact, have feats and powerscaling that can be used. I have a large amount of knowledge about both character used in this fight. Yes, this is a genuine Sonic.EXE fight that isn't a spite match. Please, before you put a mean comment, read it the battle. That's all I ask. After you read it, you can say whatever you want. You can go to Sonic.EXE's trollpasta page and leave several billion hate comments for all I care. Just read the fight first since you bothered to click on this page. Alright, maybe don't do what I just said with the several billion hate comments thing. Thanks for reading all this. Just comment "I am the King of the Red Hypergiant star, foolish penguin!" to prove you read this for good karma and my personal thanks. Maybe not the good karma, but my thanks will be genuine. Thank you for reading, and enjoy the Melee. Description The Smashor: Season 1, Episode 3 Mega Man vs Creepypasta/Trollpasta. The EXE file generally means a program to execute an action. Be that saving the world or where am I going with this? Sonic.EXE isn't a program, meaning the comparison is worthless. They have the same three letters at the end of their names, so they must fight one another! Who will win? The software version of the Blue Bomber or the ᔕᕈᗢᗢḰᎩ ᔕᙅᗩᖇ૪ version of the Blue Blur? Beware spoilers for the Battle Network series. Interlude ONE MINUTE MELEE! WHERE ALL THE FIGHTS ARE SETTLED IN 60 SECONDS! 2 FIGHTERS! NO RESEARCH! 60 SECONDS! MELEE! Introduction Lan had a long day of school. He just wanted to lay down on his bed and rela- MegaMan.EXE: Lan! Aren't you going to study? You have that big test tomorrow! Lan: I know, I know, but there's a rumor. There's some sort of door in the Cyberworld. I heard some people are taking their Netnavis there, and then go missing. Scary, right? MegaMan.EXE: It's probably just some cheesy horror story. Lan: Come on! If it isn't real, then I'll get back to my studies. MegaMan.EXE: And in the off chance it is real? Lan: We'll delete whatever's causing it! We've dealt with worse! MegaMan.EXE: No. Lan: Come on, are you scared? MegaMan.EXE: Wh-what? No! I'm not scared! Lan: Then let's go! MegaMan.EXE: I guess I can't convince you. Lan: Alright! Lan grabbed his PET and jacked it into the Cyberworld. Lan: Jack in!! MegaMan, Execute! When MegaMan got into the Cyber World, he did indeed see a door that wasn't there before. MegaMan.EXE: Well, that was unexpected. Lan: Let's check it out! MegaMan walked towards the door and opened it. (Cue Palmtree Panic Good Future JP) On the other side, he found lush green hills and waterfalls as far as the eye could see. MegaMan.EXE: I think this might be the wrong place. Lan: Well, we might as well explore! MegaMan.EXE: What about studying? Lan: Later! MegaMan.EXE: Man, I don't see any viruses here or anything. It's so beautiful. (Cue Hill Zone (Sonic Generations Classic remix)) Suddenly, as if on cue, the area burst into flames. The grass and water turned different shades of red, and the flowers turned into spikes. MegaMan.EXE: I think I spoke too soon. Suddenly, a scream is heard. MegaMan.EXE: I think it came from over there! MegaMan runs toward the sound. He saw a Navi on the ground, being stomped by a strange blue humanoid animal with red and black eyes. Sonic.EXE. Sonic.EXE: So many sould to play with, so little time. Wouldn't you agree? Sonic.EXE then grabbed the Navi's throat, even more impressive when you consider that he was half the Navi's height. MegaMan.EXE: Stop! X looked past his latest victim, seeing the other program in front of him. Sonic.EXE: Oh, it seems you caught me in the middle of my playtime. Heh. The executioner crushed the navi's head in his hand. Sonic.EXE: Try to keep this interesting for me, Hub. MegaMan.EXE: How did you-?! Sonic.EXE: Know that? Simple. I am God. MegaMan.EXE: ?!?! Sonic.EXE: At least, in the terms of my own world I am. While even I don't predate the dimension you see before you, I created all of the matter here. From the smallest blade of grass to the sun in the sky, all based on another universe I saw. I can effectively see any universe I wish, and play my game with any of them, as well. I created this world to be my own playground, to toy with the souls I've trapped over the years. Torture is one of my personal favorites. MegaMan.EXE: That's terrible! Sonic.EXE: I don't think you heard me before. I AM GOD! '''Your soul is different than the others. Yes. It will probably be centries before I become bored of you. Lan: MegaMan, I already tried jacking you out! You're gonna have to fight this guy! Sonic.EXE: Ah yes, Lan. You too will make a fine addition to my collection. (Stop music) MegaMan.EXE: No. Sonic.EXE: What was that, mortal? MegaMan.EXE: No, you won't be adding anyone to anything when I'm done with you! Sonic.EXE: Ah yes, such spunk. Perhaps this will be a small challange. Lan: Battle routine set! MegaMan.EXE: Execute! Sonic.EXE: Rahahahahahaha! '''Triumph or die! 'FIGHT!' (Cue Hill Modern Sonic remix) 1:00 MegaMan fired several buster shots. X teleported behind him and attempted to attack, only to be hit by one of MegaMan's own punches, followed by a charge shot. X quickly teleported away from the shot and clawed at Hub's back. MegaMan turned his arm into a cannon and fired a highly damaging shot. X took the blow head on but then created a mess of spikes around MegaMan. 0:50 MegaMan activated Double Soul, sacrificing a breaking chip. He gained red armor and gears on his sholders, gaining Metal Soul. Hub quickly punched through the spikes and used a SuprVulc chip, turning his arm into a machine gun. He quickly fired at X, hitting him several times before he teleported away. X then sliced several more times and following up with a spin attack, albeit a poorly executed one. Lan: I think I figured this guy out. He focuses on raw power, but he dosn't have much skill in using it. MegaMan reverted back to base form, before activating HeatShadow style. MegaMan.EXE: Alright then! MegaMan turned invisible, before reappearing behind X and using a Slasher chip, rapidly slashing with an energy sword. 0:40 X teleported back and fourth rapidly, striking more several times. MegaMan turned invisible again before using the FireMan chip. FireMan appeared, shooting a long stream of fire at Sonic.EXE. He got burned before teleporting away. X flew into the air, beginning to turn to turn the ground into spikes. suddenly, it was restored. MegaMan: Good thing we kept that PnlRetrn chip. 0:30 Sonic.EXE: YOU SHALL NOT MAKE A FOOL OUT OF ME! Sonic.EXE flew down to where he heard MegaMan's voice, but he had already moved. MegaMan reverted back to base and reappeared a few feet away. Sonic.EXE: DIE X flew at MegaMan. MegaMan looked down, and saw his feet had been absorbed into the ground. Sonic.EXE: DIEDIEDIEDIEDIEDIEDIEDIEDIEDIE Sonic.EXE rapidly clawed all over MegaMan, damaging him. He teleported away from a sword swing and continued. Sonic.EXE: RESISTANCE IS FUTILE! Sonic.EXE created several spikes and flung them. MegaMan shot most of them down. Sonic.EXE: CEASE YOUR INCESSANT LIVING! 0:20 Lan: Here! Lan sent MegaMan the combination of battle chips to use Z-Cannon3. MegaMan rapidly fired the canon, hitting X several times, keeping up with his teleports. MegaMan then used a Bass chip. Bass.EXE appeared, raking the area. X fell on the ground. MegaMan then entered HeatCross, runing toward X before firing a flamethrower. X teleported out of the way, but MegaMan activated Beast Out and fired again, reducing the hedgehog to ash. 0:10 The area around MegaMan began to morph into two hands as floating red eyes appeared. Sonic.EXE's physical body had died, but his incomprehensible true form Sonic.EXE: FOOL! Sonic.EXE began attacking by morphing the very matter and reality of the world around MegaMan. Sonic.EXE: NEITHER YOU OR YOUR SOUL WILL EVER SEE THE LIGHT OF DAY AGAIN! I. AM. GOD! MegaMan was instantly crushed after the sentence finished. Suddenly, a flickering hologram of Hub Hikari appeared. Sonic.EXE: Impossible! No! This can't be! I AM GOD! BOW DOWN TO YOUR GOD!'' I DEMAND THAT YOU-'' Hub was silent. With a wave of his hand, Sonic.EXE had been erased, as had the entirety of it's world. K.O.! (Stop Music) Hub then reverted back into MegaMan.EXE, exausted. MegaMan.EXE: I... Think... you can Jack Out now... Lan: Right! Lan jacked out his PET and laid down on his bed. Lan: Well... that was certainly something, huh MegaMan? MegaMan.EXE: Lan. Homework. Now. Lan: Right, right. Result (Cue Virus Deleted!) This Melee's Winner is, MegaMan! MegaMan.EXE is laying on the podium, exhausted. Category:What-If? One Minute Melees Category:Rematch Category:Human vs God themed One Minute Melees Category:Hero vs Villain themed One Minute Melees